1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus capable of improving adhesive force between a hydrophobic insulating layer and a barrier wall and a is method of manufacturing the electrowetting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electrowetting display apparatus, which is spotlighted as a next generation display apparatus, has improved display properties as compared with previous generation display apparatuses, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, reduced thickness, etc.
The electrowetting display apparatus includes a hydrophobic insulating layer, a barrier wall disposed on the hydrophobic insulating layer, and a polar fluid in areas partitioned by the barrier wall. The electrowetting display apparatus applies a source voltage to move the polar fluid, thereby displaying desired images.
Because the hydrophobic insulating layer and the barrier wall are separately formed, the barrier wall moves when the adhesive force between the hydrophobic insulating layer and the barrier wall is weak. As a result, the hydrophobic property of the hydrophobic insulating layer may be damaged at the boundary between the hydrophobic insulating layer and the barrier wall.